Terrified
by Siriuseverus
Summary: What if Ron and Hermione got divorced? How would Hermione like it if her children were taken away? Where was a little squib found?
1. The Phone Call

Hermione was terrified. She had already divorced her husband and he received full custody of Hugo and Rose, because the court saw her as "an unfit mother for a young wizard and witch" because she was a mudblood with a pureblood jury.

To help get her mind off of it she was going to take a trip with her parents to Universal Studios in Florida. She had heard there was a new attraction there called "Harry Potter World" or something like that and was interested to see how muggles interpreted the wizarding world.

The next morning she received a phone call as she was packing for her trip. The Ministry of Magic had found a squib locked in the basement of Lucius Malfoy.

The squib himself was very young, but his birthday was unknown.

Apparently Lucius had traveled up to the rumored Magic Registration office and his file said the child had no magical abilities possibly because Argus Filch was related to him, and was immediately disowned, but defects such as loss of powers is what you get after generations of marrying your cousin.

The Ministry had asked Hermione to adopt this child as he was not very well cared for and needed a loving home.

They asked her to meet with her the next week, but that is when her trip was planned. It was arranged for her to meet the boy at the theme park as it was very difficult to transfer tickets and hotel reservations to later dates.

On the plane ride her fear had only doubled.

No one understood why she was so scared.

Her biological children were taken away from her legally, even though rarely Ron let her visit them, it just wasn't enough.

She just couldn't figure out why the court had given Hugo and Rose to Ron, but the Ministry called her first when a squib, young and ignored, was discovered in the basement of the Malfoys'. Could it be a trick? She thought the Ministry had been doing better since the war. (EXCEPT FOR NOT ALLOWING HER TO RAISE HER CHILDREN) They were more careful about wrongly throwing people in Azkaban, like poor Stan Shuntpike who died after being wrongly accused of being one of Voldemort's followers.

That plane ride was way too long. There was way too much time for Hermione to worry constantly, and often in circles.

Ron, the man he was, would not let her take her kids on the vacation with her and she was their mother! Why wouldn't he let her take them on a short trip? It was only one week and she could keep her children safe even in a crowded theme park, especially with her great wandwork and emergency potions with her. She could take better care of them than what they were recieving, but at least he had money now.

heir children could have nice robes, wands, and other supplies Ron could provide , thanks to Weasly's Wizard Weazes, as Ron was Goerges new buisness partner. Maybe he wanted to use the kids the help fill the gap that formed when Fred died.

Hermione startd to wonder how Molly was taking this, as she was the one who watched Hugo and Rose most of the time because Ron spent more time at work than with the children. **Ding, Ding.**


	2. The Airport

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by the ball, signifying the plane had landed. She found she was hungry, sore, tired, and a little excited. She wanted to meet this little boy who was theatening to turn her world even more upside down than it already was.

After they landed she grabbed a bag of pretzles, one of her favorite tooth friendly snacks. Since both of her parents were dentists she understood the benifits of avoiding sugary foods. She has done so since she was one year old and read all of the posters in her parents' office about the "horrors" of cavities and plaque, and she wonders if she would have had more fun eating Bertie Bott's or Chocolate Frogs.

As a matter of fact, Harry and Ron have boxes full of the trading cards, and they don't even keep repeats!

Ron... He always found a way into her thoughts, no matter how unrelated they started.

He was still the emotion hating stubborn boy he has always been.

At first he was the twit who could not stand her, then he was her best friend, next the man she loved, and now he was her worst enemy.

Of course they were civil in front of the children but he rarely ever lets her see her own kids!

"Honey, are you there" her mother says, pulling her out of that visious cycle of thoughts that keeps repeating. "Not really" she responded "I was thinking about him again." There was no need to explain who she was talking about as Ron was almost the only thing on her mind the last few weeks.

"You need to stop that. Let us go check in to our hotel" Judith said concerned.


End file.
